Infatuation
by xCenasMilax
Summary: It was an obsession. AJ decided to stride her way into the life of one of the most prestigious men in her small town while her friends and family think that she's phased into a crush . Little did they know how deep AJ had fallen so deep as she pushes extremities to receive attention from this man.


**Chapter 1**

**I own nothing. Thank you xxFeistyxx for putting my ideas into motion! New take on CenLee I hope you enjoy!**

**The rating may change to M later.**

* * *

For years now I thought maybe one could only dream away from my sense of reality, but something told me that going beyond my dreams was more real than any fictional love story. It was the fire the melted the wick every night as I wrote in my journal; it was calling from the presence around me as the warm bed embraced me each night. Most importantly; it was fate. That word that people in this cruel inharmonious world dreaded—the word that day by day never dissipated from my soul. You can call me some silly young girl, but to each their own. So with that being laid out. Calling him the love of my life was a serious notion. Being in his arms was all I ever wanted and I knew that our future was bold. The only issue...

He hasn't met me...yet.

True he hasn't; and now the thought of checking into an asylum was in order, but opting out of that was easy. Falling in love was inevitable and unpredictable—I just fell in love a different way. My way. Of course it had to be with a man of a status higher than mine, but what was the saying? Opposites attract?

Aside from not knowing him personally quite yet. I knew everything about him—as my unhealthy collection of the weekly _Caught _magazine kept me up to date on his daily activities. Did I tell you his name? Well his age is a starter—he's twenty-five and has his law degree. Now sure he was born into a family of gold, but he wasn't the one to put others below him. Not like his father at least who was the complete venomous opposite. My family isn't really fond of them at all especially my Father. He ejects the whole Cena family and if he ever found out I was into any part of that family he would kill them all. John Felix-Anthony Cena. Calling him a bachelor would be a contradiction because he's engaged and to the most gorgeous lady in town—Nicole Garcia. I'll skip the day she realizes that John and I belong together.

The sun clawed through my red shaded blinds and I glanced outside as the green grass and flowers shined for summer. Kaitlyn my long time best friend walked across the driveway to meet me for the graduation picnic. Finally leaving high school was the best feeling ever. Not that it was unpleasant, but being able to see the world in a new light made my adrenaline rise.

I rushed downstairs to tackle my best friend, but quickly gave Dad a hug before leaving. He worked often and as him being a local cop he was know by everyone in this small town. "Don't you get into trouble now," he chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"Just a little girl trouble," I skipped out the back door, "Kaitie!"

"You wouldn't believe this!" Kait said pulling me along, "I have great news!"

My brows raised in excitement. "You made it to nationals?" Kaitlyn gave a proud grin. She had been swimming since she could walk and that was her life—putting herself above expectations and coming out with the prize.

"Of course I did!" Kait used her automatic key to unlock her two-month old Lexus. Her mom Dr. Conin got it for Kait's eighteenth birthday; Kait probably only drove the thing once or twice—she was more of walker. "Though the good news is more for you than me!"

I zoned in on her waiting for the spill. "Nicole Garcia is coming to the graduation picnic," Kaitlyn pulled out her phone and flashed the trending twitter message at me. I gasped in disbelief.

"Why would she even come near us?" After realizing that maybe it was a philanthropy thing; I remembered she was an alumni to Pierre High School.

"She's looking to intern someone for her new line of clothing—counts as major first year college creds and you get to go on a cruise in the Bahamas!"

My jaw dropped instantly as feeling of new hope lamented over me. Now I was never a girlie girl, but I've always had a hobby of sewing and putting together pieces as mom always showed and my sketches were always kept away from others although they weren't bad at all. Above all of it—being that close to Nicole...meant John would be there too. He could finally meet me and fall in love the right way. "I have to talk to her this is my one chance to spend time John!"

Kaitlyn giggled brushing off my statement "I thought maybe you would know before me, but since your parents have you social media lock-down..."

I laughed something serious and reached into my back pocket showcasing my new Blackberry. "Dad decided let it go and finally get me one—i haven't set up anything twitter yet, but I guess it's the easiest way rather than waiting for the weekly magazines." My hungry eyes glazed over my new twitter account. This should be interesting.

We pulled up to the green wash park as the small graduation class of students gathered around the food. I scanned the crowd as a few hello's were thrown my from some of my other friends Eve and Kofi. I greeted them quickly before grabbing a few cookies and focusing on my quest. A limousine appeared and eyes widened as the legs of the gorgeous Nicole slid out of the vehicle. Was John with her too? The white high waist shorts she wore made her glow almost as if she was an entity and the light rosy button down made her tan skin extenuate. Definitely beat my red plaid dress. All the boys drooled over her as the girls sunk into their insecure ruts. My chin was high the whole time—if I was going to get the internship; confidence was the key guidance.

I dusted off my Chucks before walking to her like a treacherous lioness. Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration, but I was at least calm and ready to be adamant.

Her smile was warm and her dark hair was pulled into a high pony tail while her sun glasses covered her eyes. I reached out my hand respectively and gave the innocent smile that I managed to master over the years. "I'm April...I'm honored to meet you," her smiled grew bigger as my fan-girling impressed her, "I heard about the internship opportunity something I couldn't turn away." My composure did good as Nicole gleamed at her inquiry.

"Very well April," she said, "you should know that I'm only taking five girls in for an interview to make a final decision." AJ gave a reassuring nod. "Do you sketch?" One of her assistants handed her a blank sketch book and pencil. I was up for any challenge.

"Yes I do," I flashed a smiled back to her, "no limits either."

"Great," she said leading me to empty spot at a table. Curious on lookers gathered around and I could see Kait, Kofi and Eve holding up their phones for a live stream. "To get the interview I'm going to need two sketches from you. Your most unique outfit down to the last shoe-lace and a request of my own."

I lingered over the blank space for a bit. Sketching was only something I did for fun—writing was more of my career goal. Sometimes hobbies become the best of your abilities and I needed to get closer to my desires. The drawing fell onto the paper naturally as I finished with two-toned cut shorts and fitted scoop shirt with a cut off of a black widow. My favorite insect. Nicole raised a brow as she leaned in to whispered something into her assistant's ear. "You're not like other girls," she tried to read me, "different is what I need."

I gave a slight nod not trying to feed off too much cockiness. "You said there was a second part?"

"No need for it yet," she said raising a bright grin, "I'll put you as my third interview tomorrow at the mansion," she handed me her card with no hesitation. "Bring all of your sketches and dress professionally I will be making a final pick tomorrow." Kaitlyn and the crew were shooting me thumbs up as scattered voices from the on lookers began. The first step to meeting John Cena was getting into that mansion. No one was going to stop me.


End file.
